Pablo
"Pablo & Jessica" is the eleventh episode of the second season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 11, 2016. It was written by Kate Erickson and directed by Uta Briesewitz. Plot Alicia and Madison work to unite two competing factions. Nick draws upon skills from his past to take on a new role at the Colonia. Synopsis In the bar of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, Madison and Strand fight off an infected herd. Madison hears Alicia calling for her. She kills an Infected and opens its belly. She and Strand cover themselves in the Infected’s blood. Madison and Strand walk unnoticed among the Infected. They exit the bar and barricade the door behind them. Outside, they find the truck missing. Strand presumes Alicia and Ofelia fled together. Madison and Strand take refuge inside the hotel’s spa building. Madison tells Strand that Alicia would never abandon them. Madison and Strand hear a loud knocking sound. They follow the sound to a locked door and hear Alicia screaming for help on the other side. Madison breaks the lock with a fire extinguisher. Alicia, Elena and Hector pile out. In the Colonia, Nick visits Alejandro at the infirmary and offers to cut the OxyContin pills with powdered milk to increase their drug supply. He shows Alejandro how to crush an OxyContin pill, mix it with dried milk and create a new pill. Back at the hotel, Madison proposes they look for Ofelia. Alicia says Ofelia fled. They take stock of their meager supplies. Elena says the main hotel has enough food to last for months but the wedding party guests now control everything. Madison and Strand stand in front of the hotel and call for Oscar, the groom. Oscar appears on a balcony and allows them inside after they drop their weapons. Nick and Alejandro cut a new batch of diluted OxyContin pills. Nick brings up the bite scar on Alejandro’s neck and expresses skepticism of Alejandro’s claim to have survived an Infected bite. Madison and Strand meet with Oscar and Ilene, the mother of the bride. Madison proposes they join forces to make the hotel their home and secure it against Infected and enemies. Oscar agrees to help if they kick Elena out. Madison defends Elena. “She killed my daughter,” Ilene says tearfully. Madison tells Oscar that her group will remove all Infected from the hotel with or without him. He gives them the hotel keys. After the meeting, Madison and Strand predict that they will have trouble convincing Ilene. Nick packs some bottles of diluted OxyContin to take to the next drug trade. Alejandro tells Nick that he was bitten while trying to rescue a junkie boy who a mob had mistaken for an Infected. His wound then healed without incident, earning him the reputation of the immune. In the courtyard, Nick and Alejandro see Luciana playing soccer with kids. Nick joins the game. Francisco arrives and tells Alejandro that they found someone torn in pieces. “They found him — Pablo,” Luciana realizes. Nick and Luciana leave Colonia to make the drug trade. Luciana explains that Pablo was her brother. Nick hugs her as she cries. Hector, Alicia and Strand begin their sweep of the hotel. Hector opens the door to a hotel room, releasing an Infected. Alicia stabs it in the head. Alicia and Hector drag Infected bodies from the hotel to the beach. Party guests begin to pitch in. Alicia tells Madison that it will take weeks to clear the entire hotel of Infected. Alicia discovers a riptide under the pier and hatches a new plan to clear the hotel of all Infected in one fell swoop. Alejandro gives Nick a private trailer. Nick humbly accepts the gift. Elena brings Madison, Alicia and Strand to a foyer that connects all three sections of the hotel. They devise a plan to channel all the Infected into the foyer and onto the pier. Outside the hotel, Alicia and Hector lure a herd of Infected inside by playing music on Alicia’s phone. Meanwhile, Strand and Elena open all the doors to the hotel rooms, releasing the trapped Infected. As the Infected are let out, Madison bangs on a metal bowl, using the sound to lead them to the connecting foyer. She’s joined by Strand, Elena, Alicia and Hector, all leading herds from different sections of the hotel. When the herds meet, Madison leads the unified pack of Infected out onto the pier. On the beach, Alicia and Hector ride the Zodiac into the water as party guests watch from shore. Meanwhile, Madison leads the herd to the end of the pier then jumps into the water, where Alicia and Hector rescue her in the Zodiac. The herd follows Madison into the water, where they’re swallowed up by the riptide. Nick teaches himself Spanish in his trailer. Luciana stops by and asks Nick about his family. He tells her that he lost his father relating that, “We’ve all lost someone.” Madison’s group and the party guests feast at a large dining table in the hotel. Noting Oscar’s absence, Strand asks Elena where the honeymoon suite is located. Strand finds Oscar guarding the honeymoon suite. Oscar admits that his undead bride, Jessica, is inside. Strand tells Oscar that the infected Jessica is not his wife anymore. “Death parted you,” he says. “Let me help you.” Luciana wakes up on Nick’s bed and apologizes for falling asleep. She starts to leave but Nick stops her. They kiss. Oscar finally gives Strand the key to his room. Strand enters and closes the door behind him. Other Cast Co-Stars *Victor Escalante as Focused Boy *Alfredo Herrera as Francisco *Katia López as Herrera Daughter Uncredited *Roman Mitichyan as Hotel Bartender *Ryan McClurkin as Wedding Survivor *James Peyton as Walker Deaths *Mr. Galvez (Confirmed Fate) *Mrs. Galvez (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Pablo Galvez (Confirmed Fate) *Jessica Diaz (Zombified, Off-Screen) *1 unnamed junkie (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *This episode marks the first time in Fear The Walking Dead that the name of a character is included in the episode's title. *The song Alicia was playing on her cell was "What Heart?" by Oliver Future. References Category:Season 2 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes